Vengeance malheureuse
by Goupix67
Summary: "Il voulait la prendre, sa vengeance. Sa vengeance douloureuse. Sa vengeance malheureuse." ATTENTION ! FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT ET SUICIDE !


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une FF pas super marrante avec pour perso principal... Non, en fait je vais vous laisser découvrir.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est ma 2ème DeathFic, pour moi ce type de FF m'est encore un peu inconnu...**

 **ATTENTION : FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT ET SUICIDE !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **La chanson notée d'une étoile et en gras se nomme "Je saigne encore" de Kyo, mais je mentionne la reprise de MrYéyé. En effet, je préfère sa reprise à la version originale, et puis je voulais faire découvrir son travail à vous, cher lecteur, qui ne connaissait pas ce merveilleux musicien.**

 **DONC ALLEZ SUR SA CHAINE YOUTUBE D'URGENCE !**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Vengeance malheureuse

Il avait été remercié il y a deux mois maintenant, il était toujours chagriné par son renvoi. Ses acolytes lui manquaient. En effet, étant renvoyé, il avait été obligé de déménager, et de rompre tous les contacts entre sa famille et lui-même. Il avait reçu un choc quand Mathieu lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il se souviendrait toujours de ces mots que son Créateur avait prononcés :

"Prof... J'ai... Un truc à te dire... Pour... Pour la saison 4, hé bien... Tu... Tu n'y participera plus. Je suis désolé, j'ai... J'ai décidé de te remplacer. La Science Infuse n'est plus. J'ai installé à la place l'Instant Panda, où un nouveau perso, Maître Panda, chantera sur une vidéo que j'ai traitée dans l'épisode précédent. Le public votera pour leur vidéo préférée et, l'épisode suivant, je leur présente la chanson en rapport avec cette vidéo.

Je suis encore désolé, Prof... C'est... C'est pour le bien de l'émission..."

 _""Pour le bien de l'émission..." Et mon bien à moi, y as-tu seulement songé un seul moment ? As-tu seulement pensé que j'étais attaché à mon "travail" ? As-tu seulement pensé que j'étais également attaché à ma famille, à mes acolytes, aussi fous soient-ils ? As-tu seulement pensé que... Que je t'admirai ? Que je... T'aimais ?_

 _Non, non bien sûr, tu ne penses pas à ça, pas à MOI, tu penses à ton propre bien-être, à ton public, et puis, c'est sûr, un panda chantant, c'est vachement plus mignon qu'un prof en blouse doté d'une voix nasillarde, non ?_

 _Dis-moi, Mathieu, ce que je ressens, ça t'es foutrement égal ? Dis-moi Mathieu, pourquoi m'as-tu créé dans ce cas ? Dis-moi Mathieu, si tu es aussi cruel, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonné pour lui ?"_

Il en avait marre. Marre que ce même dialogue tourne dans sa tête depuis des semaines. Mais il n'oserait jamais dire tout cela à Mathieu, à son Créateur, son idéal, son... Amour.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas exprimé le fond de ses pensées au moment même ?

Peut-être lui avait-il pardonné par amour ? En tout cas, le pauvre Prof se rendait compte qu'il avait commis une grave erreur, celle d'avoir fermé les yeux et d'avoir subi. D'être parti. De s'être éloigné de lui. De l'avoir laissé entre les mains de cet ignoble panda. Il savait que le chanteur avait pris une place aux côtés de Mathieu dont le savant avait toujours rêvée : celle d'amant.

 _"Serai-je jaloux du Panda ? Peut-être bien... Peut-être même bien pire..."_

Il se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Mais pourquoi donc se forçait-il à rester debout ?

Il aperçut vaguement un mail de son fidèle ennemi lui envoyant pour la X ème fois une reprise de chanson ou des fanmades d'SLG où il n'était, de toute manière, pas dedans.

Mais, apercevant le titre de la vidéo, il prit le temps d'écouter. "Je saigne encore", était-elle intitulée, interprétée par Mr Yéyé.

Il l'écouta une, puis deux, trois, cinq, dix fois, le chant et les paroles s'inscrivant profondément dans son crâne.

Il eut alors une idée. Il mît la musique sur son ordinateur à un volume élevé, sortit, alla dans la cuisine, prit un couteau. Il attendit le début de la musique, le couteau tremblant dans sa poigne d'acier.

Il songea à ce qu'il allait faire, et décida d'en laisser une trace pour sa famille, en particulier pour le Panda et, malheureusement, pour Mathieu.

Il retourna dans son bureau, alluma sa webcam. Ils verraient ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ce qu'ils auront indirectement commis.

La musique commença. Il laissa sa voix sortir du tréfond de sa gorge, chantant les paroles, pensant au Panda et à Mathieu, songeant à sa vengeance.

Sa vengeance douloureuse.

Sa vengeance malheureuse.

 _ ***Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

 _ **Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**_

 _ **Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort**_

 _ **Et moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**_

 _"Tu peux être à ses côtés, sale Panda... Et pas moi... Pourquoi me faire ça ?"_ Il traça une première ligne sur son avant-bras, superficielle. Immédiatement, du sang commença à affluer sur les bords de la plaie. Le Prof arracha sa blouse, la jeta plus loin, laissant son torse nu, traça d'autres lignes sur ses deux bras.

 _ **Mais ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame**_

 _ **Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

 _ **Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Ses plaies se faisaient plus profondes, sa poitrine était couverte de lignes rectilignes, de sang. Il enleva ses lunettes et les jeta au loin. De toute manière, elles ne lui serviraient plus, sa soif de vengeance l'aveuglant.

 _ **Mais je saigne encore**_

 _ **Je souris à la mort**_

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

 _ **Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

 _ **Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**_

 _ **Et toi, tu te permets de dire "Encore, Encore"**_

 _ **Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**_

 _ **Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**_

Il songea au chanteur caressant le corps de son Créateur, lui procurant du bonheur... Mais lui, il était déjà oublié, "mort" dans le cœur de Mathieu...

 _ **Mais ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame**_

 _ **Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

 _ **Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

 _ **Mais je saigne encore**_

 _ **Je souris à la mort**_

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

 _ **Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Un sourire macabre sur le lèvres, il continua sa scarification, criant à présent, du sang coulant abondamment sur tout son corps, sa poitrine, ses bras, son cou.

 _ **Mais je saigne encore**_

 _ **Je souris à la mort**_

 _ **Mais je saigne encore**_

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Il regarda la caméra, s'entailla profondément une première fois une veine de son avant-bras droit. Du sang gicla sur son visage, il ria. Il ria d'un rire faux, d'un rire machiavélique, d'un rire moqueur.

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Il termina de couper sa veine, son sang vermeil se fixant sur le mur à proximité. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'un mélange de sang et de larmes, son propre rire l'effrayait. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, de toute manière.

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps !**_

Il fit le coup de grâce.

Il se planta le couteau dans son bras.

Il cria une dernière fois.

Il pleura une dernière fois.

Il avait fait tout ça pour rien, il le savait.

Le pauvre scientifique ne serait jamais dans le cœur de Mathieu.

Mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait choisi.

Mathieu devra supporter la peine et la détresse du Prof qu'il avait essayé de retransmettre dans ses actes.

Le Panda devra supporter le fait d'avoir indirectement tué un de ses acolytes.

Et le Prof, heureux de procurer du malheur à ses acolytes, malheur qu'il avait pendant longtemps lui-même ressenti, tomba au sol, ferma une dernière fois les yeux, et murmura d'un voix presque inaudible :

"Mathieu... Je te hais comme jamais. Mais je t'aimerai toujours."

Il l'avait bien obtenue, sa vengeance.

Sa vengeance douloureuse.

Sa vengeance malheureuse.

* * *

 **Reviews ? Donnez-moi vos avis ici ou sur mon Twitter à Goupix67 !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu !**

 **FAISEZ MOI LE BISOU**


End file.
